full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivien Amell
- Vivien Amell= - Vivien = - Witch = - Order Armour = }}}} }} Vivien is a young, willful and rebellious, witch in training and the adopted daughter of Gabriel Amell, the man known as the fearsome monster hunter The Butcher. Realizing what she was being made into, she rejected the path her father laid out for her, and began to undermine his crusade against the supernatural. Soon she was joined by her brother in attempting to limit the effectiveness of his attacks, however they slipped up and earned the ire of their father's organization The Order of St. Arthur and were forced to flee. After an incident with the Lucien pack managed to break her brother's immunity and turned him feral, Vivien was bitten by Lucien when trying to help her brother, turning her as well. Characteristics *'Name': Vivien Amell *'Aliases': Witch, Scary Me (only used by Vivian) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Platinum Blonde (Natural), Black (Dyed) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Her brother, fashion and designing, creativity, acting, perfecting magic, fruit, Manga and Anime, parties, Peter Talbot (love interest) *'Dislikes': Her father, taking unnecessary risks, being controlled, told she won't succeed, other people getting hurt *'Family': Gabriel Amell (Adopted father/Missing), Arthur Amell (Older Twin), Biological family (Deceased) Appearance General Incredible tall for her age, Vivien is very slim and well matured Caucasian girl with fair skin and ridiculously long black hair that extends well down past her knees. She typically braids it into various hairstyles, although has a fondness for modeling it after her anime hero Sailor Moon, but if not afraid to experiment. She likes to wear formfitting, but highly decorative dark clothing, with frills, lace, ruffles, belts as well plenty of jewellery. She is also considered very attractive, having a very symmetrical face and is not above flaunting it, loving to wear make up and going to events when out in all her finery. However due to her eccentric fashion sense and choice of dark colours she is frequently called a Goth, although to do so frequently causes her to hit whoever says it. However on the run she has had to sacrifice a lot of her personal taste for practicality and blending in. And while she personally detests this has taken to wearing whatever comes to hand, so long it comes in dark shades. When she meets the pack she is wearing a black hoodie and jeans with combat boots. Also for a long time no one realised Vivien's natural hair colour wasn't black, as she is in fact a very vivid and silky platinum blonde. Disguised/Armour Vivien wears the same armour she got from the order, which is largely a enchanted Kevlar bodysuit with silver woven into it. It has harden plates along the arms, shoulders and legs. The plate is surprisingly light weight and more designed to act as a blunt object in close quarters combat, especially with Vivien's preference for kicks. Still its light weight design and the fact that the torso remains largely unarmored means that Vivien can move around at maximum speed easily without tiring from running. Helping keep her stamina up. Werewolf As a werewolf Vivien stands at an imposing six-ten feet and like many female werewolves posses an amazon like body structure, but noticeable posses more pronounced muscle structure, larger chest and an extremely curvy form. She has a platinum blonde and white coat, with her chest lower inner thighs, lower snout, back,tip of her tail and the majority of her arms being white, while the areas around her eyes, upper hips, thighs, shins, outer neck, hands and her outer arms are blonde. She also posses a small diamond shaped tuff of blonde fur on her upper chest. Pack Uniform/Armor Background Birth Born on Christmas Day as the younger twin and eighth child of a loving family in Wales, Vivien and Arthur's birth went so smoothly that they were permitted to go home by the afternoon for the families yearly dinner. However after they were put to bed and the gathered family sat down to dinner, the house was stormed by Vampires who promptly massacred all present before going for the twins. However the monster hunter Gabriel Amell had been dispatched to collect the twins as well and arrived just in time to fight his way to their bedroom saving both of the babies from a gruesome death. However for some reason, which he has never told anyone, Gabriel decided to keep the twins as his own adopted children, refusing to hand them over to The Order of St. Arthur. Promising to raise them as protectors of mankind he gained their consent, and set up becoming a father to the two children. Childhood Given the best training, the best teachers, and a multitude of experiences that regular children would only dream of, Vivien had a life of luxury while she lived on the move due to her fathers job. In addition grueling training sessions directed by her father and various instructors, were almost daily requirements, were she was frequently pitted against simulations were pain was made very real. By the age of five they gave Vivien and her brother access to the Order's archives which were scattered around the world, and were allowed to visit to develop there abilities. Vivien a little personally jealous by her younger brothers adept nature at the physical side of the training, poured through the records to find a way to turn the tables on him. It was here she discovered two things. One, she had a natural talent for magic. And two, the truth behind the orders war with the supernatural, and the pointlessness of it all. While it did not happen straight away, Vivien began to piece together what had really happened, and in that time she realized what her father was making her into. Another link in a bloody chain. After this her attitude towards her family darkened, and while she continued her studies her motivation became more driven towards escaping the world she was trapped in. Despite all of this Vivien slowly began to master her abilities and fight her brother on an equal footing. The Shadow At one point in time, Arthur and Vivien where staying at one of their temporary homes, while their father was out hunting. Suddenly, Arthur feels something. It is initially just an uncomfortable feeling, like the buzzing of a mosquito. But as the seconds pass, the feeling gets more and more stronger, until Arthur is overwhelmed by a huge sense of dread, as if he was being stalked by an invisible predator. He and Vivian quickly hide. The door is brutally knocked open, and a tall figure enters, demanding that Gabriel showed himself. The twins wait breathless as the being, obviously a monster in search of revenge, starts looking around the house. The two tried getting a good look at him, but he was hidden in shadows. Arthur did not wait around for the being to find them. Grabbing a sword, he slowly crept up to him, and with a mighty shout charged at the being. However, in the blink of an eye, the being dodged, tripping Arthur along the way. The boy fell, dropping his sword. He then slowly turned around, expecting to see a horribly monster… only to find out he was merely a teenage boy. He was confused at first, until he saw the boy’s pure red eyes, and knew he was a vampire, the worst of monsters (according to their father). The vampire boy was very confused, and voiced his confusion allowed. He was about to ask Arthur who he was, when Vivian pulled a gun at him, telling him not to move, as it was loaded with silver. The vampire boy turned to her, not appearing the least worried. He made a step towards her… only for Arthur to stab him in the back with his sword. The boy wobbles and falls to his knees, and Arthur happily declares that he wouldn’t terrorize anyone else, as he had met his and at the hands of the “White Lion’s son”. However, immediately after, the boy stands up and casually pulls the sword out of his chest. He then slowly starts approaching the twins, asking if they were truly Gabriel Amell’s children. The two take refuge in a room, and start using all anti-vampire techniques they knew. None proved effective against the boy. He eventually reached them, and Arthur stepped in front of his sister, asking the vampire to not hurt her. To both their surprise, the boy simply takes a chair and sits parallel to them, with apparently no intention in harming them. They were all silent for a few moments, until the boy suddenly asked the two how they had met Gabriel. Arthur demands to know what the boy was doing, and he simply states that he was trying to start a conversation. Before Arthur could answer, Vivian said they were adopted. Arthur asked her what she was doing, and Vivian told him that, it this vampire (if he really was a vampire or something superior) wanted to kill them he would have done it a long time ago. The boy compliments her on her intelligence, stating that she was really smart for someone her age, causing the girl to roll her eyes. Vivian and the boy, who introduced himself as “Alucard”, had an interesting conversation, about the twins' past and their travels with their father. At one point, Arthur angrily shouted at Vivian to stop, as she was talking to the enemy. Vivian tried to calm him down, telling him that Alucard was not a bad guy, by Arthur stated that all vampires were evil, and that his father would destroy him. Alucard smiled, stating it would not be the first time he fought Gabriel. The twins were extremely surprised that someone had fought their father, on multiple occasions, and survived. Alucard actually pulls out a piece of paper, where he had wrote down the last three fights against Gabriel, and is confident that he is ahead of him by at least two fights. Their last fight was almost a decade ago. Looking out the window, and realizing it was almost dawn, he decided it was time to leave. Before exiting, he turned to the twins, and stated that Gabriel was a good man, but had lost his path. He prayed that the twins did not do the same, before disappearing in the night. Arthur dismissed the hole event as a trick, but Alucard’s words gave Vivian the first doubts about the nature of the Order. She asked Arthur not to tell their father about this encounter and, though skeptic, the boy agreed. Realization During their first ever hunt, Vivien found the definitive proof that the Supernatural was more human than the Order let on. Their mission was to track a small party of werewolves to their lair then report back to their father the location so they could move in and finish them off. Vivien driven by curiosity deliberately revealed herself (and by extension her brother) to the first wolves they found, knowing from the tracks they were cubs and not a threat. Dragging the two captives to a garage the two wolf children unsure what to make of the oddly dressed humans, but were more then willing to talk with Vivien and gave her the final answer to her question. Her life was a lie. The supernatural were not animals but were rational, intelligent and in her own mind more reasonable then the Order had ever been. However upon hearing a battle outside, Vivien instantly knew Gabriel had arrived and moved the two wolves into a cupboard. Her brother tried to stop her, but after a short argument he relented and became lost in thought. And when Gabriel forced his way into the garage and saw the children safe, he asked if there were any wolves left, to which Vivien immediately said no. And Arthur still lost in thought said nothing. But it was the carnage in the house that cemented Vivien's hatred of what her father had done to her. He had slaughtered a small family, all for no other reason then they were different. Vivien that day swore to stop him. On the Run Over the next four years Vivien began to use her tracking skills to identify supernatural creatures then deliver warnings to them in secret. Few however believed her messages however, feeling they were pranks or being highly suspicious of them. It got better when her brother, who had a change of heart came to her and volunteered to help. Knowing what his realization cost him, she pushed him to repent by helping her save the supernatural creatures from their father. While they saw greater success with both of them working towards, together they began to attract the attention of the Order of St. Arthur. Eventually the order realized what they were up to and demanded that their father surrender his children for 'reprogramming.' Vivien had not expected Gabriel to actually defend them and help them escape, but did not stick around to ask why. The Everett incident *Classified* Turning A few months after the incident with their father the Amell twins hear on the news of the Werewolf attacks and rise in supernatural occurrences in Everett. Deciding to return and investigate the spike in activity, their arrival is celebrated as a PR stunt by sympathetic collages of their father to celebrate them going to his grave. Once they get away the twins offer up their skilled tracking services to the pack for hunting down various supernatural criminals: with an eye out for Lucien who was behind the recent attack on a school. They made steady success even locating one of Lucien's safe houses which Arthur investigated personally, however unknown to both of them he was spotted. Later on Lucien teamed up with the recently arrived Omega pack, both of whom were eager to eliminate 'the son of the Butcher,' and get rid of a monster hunter. The ambush proved brutal and Vivien's brother was mutilated to the point where his healing factor did little to save him. Vivien was nearly traumatised by this, as up till then her brother had been near indestructible if not unstoppable. She found comfort with Peter who rushed in when he heard of the attack. While Arthur managed to recover Vivien remained visible shaken over the next few weeks, and was allowed to stay at Talbot Hall for protection, in case she became a target. It was during this time Vivien fell for Peter, although refused to admit it even to herself, despite kissing him in thanks. However she also began to despair seeing how lots of other girls seemed to have a similar interest in Peter, and Vivien firmly believed it would be wrong of her to complicate if further. After her brother was allowed to leave the hospital the two resumed their work. However his brother frequently began to complain about chest pain and headaches which Vivien told him to walk off on the night of the full moon. It was during this unbeknownst to anyone Arthur's apparent immunity had been broken by his attack by two werewolf packs. The transformation was not smooth, and due to complications with his already existing healing factor Arthur turned feral. Initially Vivien believed the werewolf rampaging through town had in fact attacked her brother and attempted to stop it. She worked with the Talbot Pack and Darke Pack to move it out of town and towards the woods where she had a trap waiting. However the beast broke free from the trap and pinned her to the ground. It then muttered her name in pain she realised what had happened. Lucien then appeared, gloating in surprise at what had happened to Arthur and attempted to bend the wolfs will to his own. Arthur however in a rage lashed out at Lucien, pummelling him until the Alpha wolf threw him off. Spotting Vivien and seeing how she almost caught Arthur, he now rounded on her and Vivien was able to hold him off for a short while before having her arm broken. Arthur did attempt to intervene growling at Lucien through the pain to leave his sister alone. But Lucien, deciding to torture the new werewolf for his defiance, bit Vivien instead saying maybe she would join him. As Arthur and Lucien fought again, Vivien felt the Full Moon's effect hit her. She was found by Peter shortly before the change, who had been kept up while dealing with Argent Hunters, she told him what happened and begged him to save her brother. During the transformation she later had to rip her armour off because it was made largely of silver, and it made the process that more painful. Indeed she found it difficult to move at all after transforming, as all the new sounds and smells overwhelmed her. She was almost killed by a group of Argent hunters, but was thankfully saved by Maria and Ashley. Realising her brother would remained confused unless they calmed him down, Vivien broke the news to Maria that her brother had a huge crush on her and maybe she would be enough to keep his attention. After Lucien was driven off by sheer numbers, the group cornered Arthur and Vivien and Maria managed to calm him down. In payment for his help Vivien attempts to make out with Peter. Personality Vivien is an extremely prideful, passionate young women driven to lead her own life after being controlled since her birth and molded into something she has no intention of becoming. While on first meeting her she can come across as a little stern and stand offish even suspicious these are merely safety walls set up by herself to 'feel' people out, which is a defense mechanism developed after years of dealing with the Orders inquisitors probing. Underneath it Vivien is still as passionate if not highly eccentric individual with a love of the unusual and supernatural, and is extremely loyal to those who earn her trust. Her eccentricities are the result of her highly regimented upbringing, as her overall life was set out for her since day one, but was given a lot of personal freedom in what hobbies she could peruse. Vivien thus latched onto any personal freedom she could get in and seemed to gravitate towards the more unusual interests seeing them as a departure from her own life, taking keen delight in Anime or manga, especially those with bizarre or more slice of life plots. In a way this was an escape for her from what she viewed as a rather pointless life and future filled with bloodshed and murder. Indeed one of her greatest resentments is that despite everything the order and Gabriel gave Vivien and her twin, they none the less stole their childhood. And it is due to this she has a love of outlets of creativity like art or acting as it allows her to pretend to be something she missed. But her closer connection to her hobbies has allowed her to have a more down to earth personality then her brother who after years of propaganda became very out of touch with how the world works. Due to confidence in her own abilities and years of being kept in her place by the Order, and having to look after her far more oblivious twin Vivien has developed a keen desire to be in change of a situation and is not very comfortable taking orders that she does not agree with. This can cause her to come across as arrogant know it all who feels she is the smartest person in the room, although as testament to her encyclopedic knowledge she is usually right in the latters case. Vivien though views this more as placing herself as a target to allow some of the flak to hit her rather then the people she is working with. Even so she has a tendency to insult people who make mistakes holding everyone she works with to a ridiculously high standard, which is once again a left over from years of training and being forced to be able to reach the highest levels of achievement. She is well aware of this and hates herself for it. Like her brother she also possess a volatile temper, although it is not as dangerous as Arthur's Vivien is far more explosive and prone to breaking out is shout educed rages when something goes wrong or annoys her. She is also known to hit her said people who frustrate her, namely her brother. Vivien though, in spite of all of her resentment against her father, admits that his morals did take root and she does have a strong desire to protect people. Although she is not keen to advertise this facet about her personality, as it admits her father did something 'good.' Werewolf Despite seeing through the madness of her father from an early age, Vivien still held reservations about the supernatural seeing it as different from herself and something not human. As such being infected to her was considered the end of all hope she had of having a normal life, and after the initial rush wore off she began to dread the next full moon. Vivien has a hard time dealing with the changes. Always wilful and headstrong she was never very good at keeping her emotions in check, and her new instincts frequently begin to overwhelm her, and for a person who was always taught to control themselves and rise above their instincts this worries her. Initially her temper flared at a much more sporadic rate and she would snap very quickly when annoyed, she also found it near impossible to be around Peter Talbot who she had developed feelings for: at times pouncing on him only to then flee in embarrassment at her lack of control. It takes Peter and her new pack mates a time to teach her how to manage her more stronger emotions, however this ends up benefiting her. She ultimately becomes less stuck up and more appreciative of other people, trusting them rather then feeling they are working an angle. She starts to regain hope in not only herself but the rest of the world and that the world can change for the better. She slowly but surly begins to enjoy her wolf form, accepting its own beauty more and more, coming to terms with that she is indeed a werewolf and more importantly a person and that she can still have the normal life she craved. She also confesses her love to Peter, despite it further complicating her life and putting her at odds with the other girls who love him. However it shows that Vivien began to care less about consequences of her actions and how she became less of a control freak and rather allowing herself to get caught up in the flow and thrill of life, rather than jumping at shadows. However despite her coming to terms with her new form she still retains a more 'human outlook' like her brother, refusing to see herself as a different species and generally disliking the more animalistic traits of some of her fellow pack mates. Indeed while she enjoys the hunt, she will insist on cooking the meat before eating it, and maintains a love of clothes even in her werewolf form. Vivien is also probably the only one in Peter's collection of would be lovers that actually calls out how weird it is for multiple girls to like one guy and to be okay with it. Still it doesn't stop her competing for his affection. And out of all of them is probably the most subtle in trying to get his attention, by distracting the other girls with misinformation so she can get some alone time with him. Even so her rivalry does lead to her developing so close friendships. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Attractiveness:' To many who see her Vivien is stunningly beautiful, looking more like a young adult at the age of sixteen then most girls her age. She is not above using this to her advantage and can be called a bit of a heart breaker, although is not vindictive about it. *'Magic:' Vivien has now spent over a decade practicing magic, and has managed to become proficient enough to use about a dozen spells on the fly, such as basic fire magic, teleportation and physical enhancements. However unlike many witches she has refused to bind herself to a source of magical power, like as done with daemons or the sun. This has left her to having to use her own stamina to channel the existing magic in the air. This can be physically taxing especially with prolonger use, and can quickly use up the existing natural magic in the air neutralising most of her more powerful attacks. Needless to say with her physical enhancements spells Vivien has shown the ability to lift well up to five tons in ideal circumstances, and she is always adding to her spell list, recently trying to perfect flight magic. *'Intelligence' *'Flexibility' *'Photographic memory' Skills *'Acting:' Vivien prides herself on her acting skills, and is decent enough to pass herself off as someone else when using her illusion magic. However her eccentricities can easily peak through as she has rarely gotten any feedback. *'Drawing' *'Swordsmanship:' Vivien is a trained swordswoman, and knows enough about it to get by, but dislikes swords as it requires her to get close to her opponents. *'Martial arts:' Vivien is a talented martial artist, knowing about a dozens, ranging from military ones that incorporate firearms, to various forms of Kung Fu. While she has not mastered any of them she has a diverse skill set which when combined with magical enhancements makes her a powerful opponent in hand to hand combat. *'Firearm:' She is trained in firearms, and when allowed in public will carry one on her person. While she will reach for her magic in a fight she likes to have the option. Unlike many other hero's she is not above using live ammunition. *'Free running:' Vivien possess some skill at free running, which she usually enhances with her, gymnastic training, teleportation magic and her physical enhancements. However despite her trying she is slower then her brother much to her chagrin. *'Hiding:' Vivien is very good at hiding in plain sight, and added with her flexibility has shown the ability to fit herself into very tiny spaces. Combine this with her illusion magic and once she is hidden she is very difficult to catch, however her brother seems to have a knack for finding her. *'Potion making:' Vivien has some experience at making potions, these range from stamina potions that allow her to keep herself fighting to more mundane ones like those beauty enhancement ones. She has a tendency to give the latter ones out as gifts to any friends she has, however unfortunately she has yet to find a way to make them permanent, with most of her potions giving out after twenty four hours at the most. *'Medical knowledge' *'Monster Hunting lore:' Vivien is well versed in monster hunting lore due to her access to the Order of St. Arthurs archives which is currently the most extensive repository on information on the supernatural, (largely because they stole most of it). Vivien photographic memory allows her to remember almost all the books she has read and thus possess around twenty encyclopedias on supernatural knowledge, ranging from incantations, history, to even a half complete formula for artificial blood. Equipment *'Mask of Glamor:' A magical mask that prevents Vivien being identified while wearing it. It also allows her to stabilize her illusion magic making her appear like someone else for long periods. *'Enchanted Order Kevlar/Silver combat bodysuit' Relationships Vivien's Relationships Gallery Vivian Amell (Witch) geared up.JPG|Vivien Amell (Witch) geared up Vivien Amell, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Vivien Amell, former look and Armor.JPG|Former look along with armor from The Order of St. Arthur Vivien Amell (Witch), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Vivien_publishable.png|Original Casual concept Vivien Amell.png|Vivien's Order combat suit vivien_laying_down_by_the_pbg-dc25mvy.png vivien_laying_down_improved_by_the_pbg-dc25mpo.png|(improved version) Voice Actor Rachel Kimsey Trivia *Vivien's theme song is Still alive by Lisa Mickovsky *'Fighting style:' Vivien is what can be called a jack of all trades: master at none. Due to her perfectionist nature and always trying to beat her brother in sparing she would always be finding new ways to break his defenses so she could win the match. However as soon as she would use it would only take a few weeks for Arthur to readapt his style to counteract this technique. As such Vivien would drop that technique and learn a new one, never mastering any of them. As such she is has grounding in firearms, gadgets, martial arts, sword techniques, but lacks the required skill of overturning an opponent who outstrips her in terms experience. However this does also give her probably one of the most diverse fighting styles, allowing her to fall back on another style when another fails. Still she prefers to keep her opponent at a distance, and has the greatest reliance on her magic. But since that is tied to her stamina, she must use it sparingly so keeping a few guns, knives and hand to hand combat techniques means that Vivien is never defenceless. *Despite her being comfortable with the supernatural, and having a deep interest in it she has rejected a handful of offers to be turned, even once romantically. This is due to her knowing the consequences of losing ones humanity, also it caps her magical pool of energy. Also she admits she is not into men with 'pale' or 'hairy' men. Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Werewolves Category:Peter's Love Interests Category:Magic Users Category:Amell Family Category:Talbot Pack Category:Reserves Category:Ex-Order of St. Arthur Category:Turned Category:Dragon Wolf Category:Peter's Wives Category:Sorcerers